A Draco le gustan verdes
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Harry está viviendo la vida que siempre quiso vivir. Está comprometido con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y el amor no es un problema. Pero hay algo que no le deja disfrutar por completo de esa felicidad, algo que lo mantiene despierto en las noches y lo hace rabiar durante los días ¿Será posible que el moreno esté celoso?


**Este fic participa en el reto "Simón dice" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"**

(También es un regalo atrasado para Draco en su cumpleaños nº 33)

**_Notas de la autora:_** ¡Hola, hola! Aquí regreso de mi claustro para traer esta participación al reto del foro DY&ES, regalo para Lena (sólo porque la quiero mucho) y para Draco en su cumpleaños. A los que me leen seguido y están esperando que publique la segunda parte de epílogo de SBELQQ les pido un poco de paciencia. Se me ha complicado la cosa porque quiero traerles algo de calidad y dejarlos a todos (dentro de mis posibilidades) muy satisfechos. Por lo pronto tienen esta pequeña historia, un tanto fluffy pero espero que entretenida ¡Enjoy!

**_Notas del fic:_** Oneshot de **4999** palabras (según Word y sin contar ni el título ni la palabra "FIN"). Los prompts para el fic eran "manzanas verdes y género Humor", así que espero que esto cumpla las expectativas del cliente.

**_Aclaratorias:_** Post-guerra y EWE. Un poco antes del cumpleaños nº 33 de mi hermoso Draco (hace algunas pocas semanas).

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes y el background pertenecen todos a Jo "no-tengo-segundo-nombre" Rowling y sus socios. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, basándome en las sugerencias de mi hermosísima Lena. Tomo responsabilidad por ella y acepto aplausos y tomatazos.

* * *

**_To Lena & Draco with all my love_**

* * *

**~ö~**

**A Draco le gustan verdes**

por Maye Malfter

**~ö~**

.

—Cariño, voy a la tienda de víveres ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

— Ehmm… ¿Podrías traer algunas manzanas? Creo que ya no tenemos.

Harry hizo un mohín que Draco no alcanzó notar. El rubio estaba demasiado concentrado en los papeles que leía como para percibir el visible gesto de disgusto que ponía Harry desde la puerta del estudio. Harry observó más detenidamente la escena, sopesando la idea de negarse a comprar las frutas: Su novio tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos algo tensas, señal de que los papeles que revisaba evidentemente tenían que ver con "ese maldito trato con los alemanes que no acaba de concretarse", palabras textuales de Draco la noche anterior.

Harry concluyó que su disgusto era algo tonto comparado con los problemas reales que rondaban la mente de su pareja, así que decidió tragarse sus incomodidades e ir de una vez a comprar las dichosas manzanas.

...

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol brillaba tenuemente entre las nubes y algo de calor se colaba en la acostumbrada brisa fría de Londres. Harry quiso ir caminando hasta la tienda, aprovechando que no todos los días el clima era así de templado. Se abrió la chaqueta y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, observando los anaqueles sin verlos realmente, sumido en sus pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de comenzar una pelea innecesaria con Draco por el simple hecho de haberle pedido manzanas. Hacía un momento, este motivo no parecía tan tonto, pero luego de caminar varias calles y refrescar sus ideas, la verdad es que sí lo era.

Harry no sabía qué le pasaba, pero a estas alturas estaba realmente preocupado. Draco era, por mucho, la mejor cosa que le hubiera pasado en la vida luego de haber recibido su carta de Hogwarts. Su relación después de la guerra había sido tensa, pero luego de una breve amistad al tener que trabajar juntos en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, los sentimientos afloraron y ambos aceptaron que eran tal para cual. Un par de meses atrás, Draco se propuso, y ahora planeaban casarse para finales de año, en el aniversario de su primera cita.

Todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto, y eso a Harry lo aterraba. Toda su vida las cosas buenas que le pasaban terminaban por desaparecer, y de una u otra forma acababa solo y desolado. Por el momento la suerte parecía sonreírle, pero el solo pensar que lo suyo con Draco pudiera terminarse era algo que mantenía a Harry despierto casi todas las noches. Eso, y lo de las fulanas manzanas.

Si había alguna idea que Harry detestara más que la de tener que separarse de Draco, era la de tener que compartirlo. Su prometido era un hombre gentil y detallista. En cada cumpleaños, aniversario y fecha especial, el rubio ideaba veladas inolvidables que siempre le dejaban sorprendido. Pero si había una cosa que Draco no podía dejar de lado, incluso pasando por encima de Harry para conseguirlo, era comerse varias manzanas verdes al día.

Al principio, a Harry le pareció un hábito peculiar y hasta saludable, eso de desayunar, almorzar y cenar con trozos de manzanas verdes como acompañante de la comida. A los pocos meses de salir juntos, Harry notó que su novio también solía merendar manzanas, y eso lo extrañó pero no le dio mayor importancia. Algunas veces, luego de alguna sesión de sexo especialmente agotadora, el rubio aparecía una manzana frente a ellos para devorarla mientras descansaban, y Harry se decía que tal vez era alguna clase de fetiche, pero que siempre y cuando no se convirtiera en algo incontrolable podría hacerse de la vista gorda, por mucho que le incomodara verle devorar la fruta con tanta pasión como minutos antes lo había devorado a él.

Sin embargo, la cúspide de su irritación con el tema de las manzanas fue ese día de febrero, mientras disfrutaban un fin de semana romántico en The Lakes. Harry pasó casi todo un mes planeando esa escapada: Un par de días en una cabaña alejada del mundo, con el sonido de un riachuelo de fondo y ellos dos para hacerse compañía. Las primeras horas fueron perfectas: Besos fogosos, caricias descaradas y sexo salvaje, ruidoso y consecutivo en casi todos los rincones de la cabaña. Perfecto, hasta que luego del último "round" a Draco le diera por querer una manzana.

Harry había llevado mucha comida en una mochila de viaje encantada, pero se había olvidado -sin querer- de meter algunas manzanas para calmar las extrañas ansias de Draco. El moreno sugirió varios sustitutos e incluso prometió comprar varias libras tan pronto aterrizaran en Londres la tarde siguiente, pero nada parecía satisfacer a Draco, quién ignorando olímpicamente las peticiones de su pareja salió rumbo al pueblo en pos de la compra de las manzanas. Un fuerte monzón se desataría minutos después, prolongándose durante toda la tarde y la noche, haciendo imposible para Draco aparecerse en la cabaña y arruinando por completo el fin de semana. Para cuando Draco pudo aparecerse ya era hora de regresar al pueblo y ubicar el traslador que los llevaría de vuelta a Londres. Una razón más para odiar con todas sus fuerzas esas catastróficas frutas.

Harry no era uno de esos locos celosos que acosaban a sus parejas hasta hacerlos huir despavoridos, mucho menos de esos que celaban a sus parejas de objetos inanimados. Sinceramente, al moreno le costaba definir qué sentimientos le provocaban las manzanas que Draco adoraba. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que esto iba más allá de la simple incomodidad. Cada vez que Draco le pedía comprarle manzanas, sobre todo luego del incidente de la cabaña, Harry hacía un mohín incontrolable que su novio a veces ni siquiera notaba y otras veces simplemente ignoraba. Y esto, sumado al creciente miedo de perder a Draco por otro retorcido giro de su destino, hacía que Harry siempre estuviera a la defensiva cuando se trataba de las frutas verdes.

Luego de caminar varias calles, Harry al fin llegó a la tienda. Un gran cartel en la puerta rezaba:

"Sólo por hoy: Manzanas 'Granny Smith' a mitad de precio"

Harry sonrió con amargura. "Hablando del diablo…" pensó.

...

Regresó a casa con un par de bolsas de papel repletas de víveres, y -a su pesar- varias manzanas.

En un par de semanas sería el cumpleaños de Draco, y Harry estaba planeando hacerle una pequeña fiesta en casa. Nada espectacular, sólo una cena y algunos snacks para compartir con amigos. La sola idea lo emocionaba bastante, pues Draco era bastante asocial la mayoría del tiempo y solamente en su cumpleaños se permitía compartir con otros magos que no fueran sus compañeros de trabajo o Harry. Sin embargo, toda la emoción que Harry pudiera llegar a sentir por la reunión se iba completamente al garete en el mismo instante en el que pensaba el tipo de pastel de cumpleaños que habría de cocinar. Preguntárselo a Draco era una pérdida de tiempo, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos había un solo tipo de pastel que a Draco le interesara comer: Pastel de manzana.

Harry solía cocinar, pues se le daba muy bien, y estar entre vapores y olores agradables lo relajaba. Los platillos, aperitivos, snacks y el pastel de cumpleaños de Draco siempre eran preparados por él, siguiendo por supuesto los sabios consejos que alguna vez le diera Molly Weasley. Pero tras varios años de hornear el mismo pastel de manzanas, con los mismos ingredientes, el mismo relleno y la misma cobertura, la cocina pasaba de ser algo que lo relajaba a ser especialmente desagradable.

Llegó a Grimmauld por la puerta de la calle, balanceado las bolsas precariamente en sus brazos mientras buscaba su varita para deshacer las protecciones. Entró a la casa con algo de dificultad y cerró de un portazo, se aseguró de sostener firmemente las bolsas de compra y caminó por el vestíbulo hacia la cocina. Una voz amortiguada llegó desde algún lugar del piso, haciéndole rechinar los dientes para contenerse de responder una barbaridad de la cual pudiera arrepentirse.

—Amor ¿Trajiste las manzanas?

Harry dio una profunda inhalación para calmarse y respondió, con el mejor tono de normalidad que pudo lograr:

—Sí. Las pondré en la cocina.

—Está bien —fue la respuesta de Draco, aún desde el estudio.

Harry recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la cocina entre bufidos y quejas amortiguadas, rumiando por lo bajo mientas dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa y acomodaba el contenido. Con un movimiento de varita las manzanas fueron a dar al "Cesto de Manzanas" en la parte alta de la despensa, lugar menos querido por Harry dentro de su cocina. Algunas florituras más y varias verduras salieron despedidas desde sus lugares hasta el tope de cocina, mientras sobre las hornillas un par de calderos comenzaban a calentarse. Tomó un cuchillo grande y comenzó a rebanar cebollas y pimientos para hacer la salsa, imprimiéndole más fuerza de la necesaria al movimiento. Algunos pasos sonaron desde el pasillo y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no partir la tabla de picar.

Draco entró en la cocina con pasos pesados, se acercó a él abrazándole por la espalda y depositando un suave beso en su nuca, estremeciéndole un poco. Con este simple gesto, más de la mitad de su enojo desapareció, pero éste retornó cuando fue consciente de hacia dónde se dirigía. Visiblemente cansado, Draco abrió _esa_ puerta y sacó una manzana, la lavó en el fregadero y con su varita la rebanó sobre un plato. De nuevo, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no atravesar la pobre tabla de picar.

—Ese Kramer me tiene al borde, te lo juro —comentó, sentándose a la mesa mientras metía un trozo de manzana en su boca. El simple sonido de la fruta siendo mordida por Draco hizo al moreno rechinar los dientes—. Si quiere que el partido se haga en Oldemburgo ¿Por qué demonios nos la pone tan difícil?

Harry soltó el aire de forma casi imperceptible. Draco no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y sería una tontería pagar con él sus verdes frustraciones. Decidió hacer caso omiso de su creciente incomodidad y seguirle la corriente.

— ¿Estás seguro que ese Kramer quiere que el partido se haga en su ciudad? Ya sabes que los alemanes pueden ser bastante confusos.

—Ciertamente son difíciles de descifrar, pero fue él quien lo propuso. No entiendo por qué ahora nos pone tantas trabas para acondicionar el campo de quidditch —siguió Draco, llevándose otro pedazo de manzana a la boca y relamiéndose los dedos en el proceso.

—Quizás cambió de idea y no quiere admitirlo.

—Quizás —convino Draco—, creo que tendré que ir a hablar con él si es que quiero cerrar el trato.

Draco tomó el puñado de trozos que aún le faltaban por devorar y los metió todos a su boca. Harry contuvo un gesto de desagrado al ver cómo, aparentemente, el gran bocado de manzana dejaba a su novio la mar de extasiado ¡Incluso gemía mientras masticaba!

—_Vfoy_ a _dfuchafme, fielo_ —dijo, con la boca aún repleta. Se acercó a Harry para besarle, pero este lo esquivó con muy poco tacto. A estas alturas incluso el olor y el sabor de la condenada fruta le hacían querer aparecerse muy lejos de la cocina. Draco lo miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada. Acarició brevemente su mejilla y se alejó rumbo al primer piso.

Definitivamente estaba celoso. Celoso de una fruta ¡Por Godric! Siguió cocinando, a ver si así recuperaba un poco de su cordura.

...

Harry profirió un gemido ahogado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba seguro de haber estado durmiendo segundos atrás. Recuerdos difusos de la noche anterior llegaron a él: Draco diciéndole que debía partir a Oldemburgo mañana temprano y que pasaría un par de días allá, y pidiéndole por favor que le empacara algunas manzanas para el viaje. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina mientras un calorcillo conocido envolvía su entrepierna. Movimientos suaves y rítmicos extraían gemidos de su garganta, mientras alguien se pegaba a su espalda y mordía juguetonamente uno de sus hombros.

Abrió los ojos apenas y vislumbró la habitación aún en penumbras, de la cual solo distinguía la pared y la mesita. La lengua de Draco recorrió su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, el cual mordisqueó un poco, sin descuidar la creciente erección de su amante. Harry sintió como Draco delineaba su cintura de abajo hacia arriba, con su mano libre, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Lo pellizcó con fuerza, haciéndole gritar un poco.

—Mmmm, Draco… —Alcanzó decir el moreno, echando la cabeza y las caderas hacia atrás en busca de más contacto.

La dureza de Draco se frotaba sin decoro alguno entre sus nalgas, señal inequívoca de que la "velada" no duraría mucho. Quizás el rubio quisiera despedirse antes de su viaje, como solía ocurrir cuando salía por trabajo, o quizás simplemente se hubiera levantado a media noche con ganas de Harry, como solía ocurrir también.

Harry giró la cabeza en un ángulo incómodo, pero no le importó realmente. Quería alcanzar los labios de su amante, quién se inclinó un poco hasta complacerlo. Un beso profundo y algo torpe, debido a la extraña posición. Draco comenzó a frotar su erección contra Harry con más fuerza, susurrando cosas sucias en francés que a Harry le encantaban. Un par de dedos largos se colaron en la boca del moreno, que los lamió sin pudor, demasiado excitado para formalidades.

Los húmedos dígitos hicieron su camino por el cuerpo de Harry, apenas rozando su piel y haciéndole estremecer debido al frío contacto. Sus piernas fueron separadas y la mano de Draco se coló entre ellas. Movimientos circulares alrededor de su entrada lo hicieron arquear la espalda, mientras la mano en su polla arrancaba gemidos roncos desde el fondo de su garganta. Un dedo se empujó dentro de él, dando paso enseguida a otro y moviéndose dentro y fuera al mismo ritmo tortuoso con el que la otra mano de Draco lo masturbaba.

Harry comenzó a empujarse con más fuerza contra los dedos de su amante, a la vez que sus caderas se movían buscando más contacto de la mano de Draco en su erección. De seguir así, no aguantaría demasiado.

— ¡Merlín, Draco! Si sigues… No voy a aguantar… —lloriqueó. Los dedos del rubio se removieron dentro de él de una manera tan placentera que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar y despertar a media cuadra.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Draco, con fingida inocencia— Pero si tienes que aguantar. No es correcto correrse en los preliminares, cariño.

—Tampoco es correcto esto que me haces —refutó el moreno, con la voz quebrada—. Estoy… bastante seguro de que no es… legal en algunos estados… —gimió, pegando más su espalda al pecho de Draco.

— ¿Acaso vas a demandarme por follarte con los dedos, Potter? —Inquirió, removiendo de nuevo los dedos dentro de su amante y arrancando nuevos gemidos bastante audibles— ¿Te he dicho ya lo sexy que te vez cuando gimes de esa manera? —añadió, con la voz bastante más profunda.

—Draco… Por favor… Ya… no puedo… —masculló Harry, al borde del orgasmo y utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistirlo. Draco pareció atender a sus pedidos, soltando su erección y saliendo de su interior.

Harry sintió a Draco apartarse de él, y le escuchó murmurar el hechizo lubricante antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre su espalda. Una mordida en su hombro le hizo proferir un quejido, mientras la mano de su amante se hacía con su pierna y lo inclinaba hacia atrás para abrirse paso. Sintió un tirón en la base de la espalda cuando el duro miembro de Draco se frotó contra su entrada, empujándose dentro de él con lentitud y firmeza, haciendo que toda su piel se erizara.

—Oh, Dios, sí… —Harry arqueaba la espalda hacia Draco, intentando hacer más contacto, si es que eso era posible. Tenerlo dentro se sentía tan bien, sobre todo luego de esos previos tan satisfactorios.

—Harry, _vous êtes si chaud, mon amour* _—musitó Draco, saliendo casi completamente de Harry y volviéndose a empujar de una sola estocada. El moreno se tensó aún más, mientras Draco comenzaba a acelerar.

Las caderas de Harry comenzaron a empujarse más en dirección a Draco, mientras sus gemidos se convertían rápidamente en sonoros gritos de placer. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando mientras los primeros rayos del alba se colaban por la cortina, el aire denso de la habitación, y los juramentos en francés por parte de Draco, todo parecía de ensueño, o tal vez estuviera realmente soñando. Sintió un tirón en la base de sus testículos, señal de su próximo orgasmo, bajó una mano para tocarse de manera necesitada mientras el cuerpo tras él se tensaba de forma conocida. Se apresuró para poder alcanzar a Draco en el climax, y un par de estocadas después el rubio le mordió y se empujó más adentro, dejando salir su semilla mientras la mano de Harry también comenzaba a llenarse de algo viscoso.

Unas cuantas sacudidas más y el rubio salió de él, recostándose sobre su espalda mientras Harry se volteaba para recostarse en su pecho. Draco aplicó un fregotego y los cubrió a ambos con el cobertor.

—Vaya, eso ha estado realmente genial —alabó Harry con una sonrisa boba, con la cabeza aún apoyada en el pecho de Draco.

—Demonios, sí… —Suspiró Draco, estirándose un poco bajo Harry—. Cuando esté en Alemania creo que te voy a extrañar.

— ¿Crees? —preguntó Harry, fingidamente ofendido y buscando su mirada— _Sabes _que vas a extrañarme. Así es que más te vale regresar rápido.

— ¡Por supuesto, cariño! —Exclamó el rubio, divertido— Te voy a extrañar a ti tanto como a las manzanas. He escuchado que las alemanas no son tan jugosas…

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, y se sentó de un brinco. No podía ser. No justo ahora.

— ¿Manzanas? —Preguntó horrorizado— ¡Manzanas! —Reclamó, alzando la voz—. Si ya decía yo que estábamos demasiado bien.

—Harry ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Draco, sentándose también. Parecía genuinamente desconcertado.

— ¿Qué me pasa, dices? Te diré lo que me pasa —se levantó de un salto y tomó su bata de uno de los percheros. Draco aún sentado con cara de no entender nada—. Tú y tus dichosas manzanas me tienen… ¡Verde! ¿Entiendes? Estoy harto de que todo tenga que ver con manzanas, de que todo sean manzanas, de que todo sea de manzana ¡Existen otras jodidas frutas!

—Harry, no te entiendo. De verdad no sé de qué hablas… —confesó el rubio, levantándose también para buscar su bata e ir tras Harry.

— ¡Por supuesto que no sabes de lo que hablo! Si para ti nada importa en este mundo más que tus perfectas manzanas. Yo soy el segundón cuando se trata de ellas… ¡Maldición, si hasta después de follarme piensas en las endemoniadas manzanas!

—Harry… —murmuró Draco, acercando una mano hacia el moreno que este esquivó.

—Será mejor que te vayas. Tienes un traslador que atrapar —cortó. La rabia saliendo por todos sus poros.

—Pero…

—Adiós, Draco. Que tengas buen viaje —y sin dejarle hacer más, Harry se encerró en el baño de la habitación y abrió la llave de la ducha.

Apoyó la espalda en la fría losa, aguantando la respiración hasta que escuchó claramente cómo Draco salía de la recámara. Se dejó caer por la pared hasta quedar en el piso, envuelto por el vapor proveniente de la ducha. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y luego las pasó por su alborotado cabello.

Ahora sí la había jodido en grande. Seguramente después de esto, Draco no le querría hablar más en lo que restara de vida, y no podía culparle.

...

Los últimos dos días habían sido los peores que Harry hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo. Siendo fin de semana, sin tener que trabajar, con Hermione y Ron de viaje por el verano, Teddy y Andrómeda de visita en el Chateau Malfoy y luego del tremendo escándalo que le había armado a Draco antes que partiera a Alemania, lo único que el moreno podía hacer era dar vueltas y vueltas dentro de la casa.

Repasaba en su mente todas y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho a Draco durante la pelea, cómo Draco ni siquiera le había gritado e incluso su cara de desconcierto ante cada reclamo. Definitivamente si Draco regresaba sólo para buscar sus cosas y marcharse, Harry no podría más que apartarse. La había jodido más de lo que la hubiera jodido nunca, y todo por sus estúpidas inseguridades.

¡Qué más daba si su novio tenía unas cuantas parafilias! Draco era la persona más genial que Harry hubiera conocido jamás, y agradecía cada segundo a su lado. Su error ciertamente había sido no hablar del tema con él hasta esa fatídica madrugada. Haberse callado sus celos y frustraciones hasta explotar de impotencia por un simple comentario.

Se suponía que Draco regresara al día siguiente de su viaje, y Harry lo tenía todo claro. Si el rubio llegaba con intenciones de largarse, Harry no lo detendría. Pero si, por el contrario, decidía quedarse a escucharle, Harry le expondría todas sus inseguridades y todos sus celos, por más tontos que parecieran.

Y pensando en ello, Harry se quedó profundamente dormido.

...

Esa noche, el moreno tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Soñó que Draco se marchaba de casa de la mano de una manzana verde de tamaño gigante, con ojos y boca humanos, y vestida con una túnica de mago. Cuando estaba a punto de correr tras Draco la sensación de una caricia en su mejilla lo hizo sobresaltar, despertándolo de golpe. Abrió los ojos, y al acostumbrarse a la tenue luz del alba pudo vislumbrar el conocido rostro de su amado, recortado por las sombras.

Un par de segundos pasaron antes que Harry advirtiera que el sueño había terminado. Alargó una mano y retiró un par de mechones rubios de la frente de Draco, quién sonrió ante el contacto. Era Draco, era su Draco, y estaba allí junto a él, sonriéndole. Sus ojos se empañaron y se abalanzó sobre su prometido, lastimándose un poco las rodillas al caer de la cama sin ninguna precaución. Pero no le importó. Nada le importaba en el mundo salvo estrechar entre sus brazos a su querido Draco, a quién pensó que perdería. Draco correspondió el abrazó, estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo, ambos arrodillados a un lado de la cama.

—Oh, Draco, perdóname por favor —sollozaba Harry muy quedo, con el rostro escondido en el hueco del cuello del otro—. No fue mi intención tratarte así, y si te quieres marchar, puedes hacerlo, pero por favor, perdóname…

—Cariño, no llores —respondió el aludido, con la voz un tanto rasposa. Tomó a Harry por los hombros y lo separó hasta verlo a los ojos— ¿De verdad crees que te dejaré por una simple pelea?

Harry miró la sonrisa en sus labios y la sinceridad en sus ojos. Era verdad. No pensaba abandonarlo. Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, un poco más tranquilo tras la declaración del rubio. Draco le hizo un ademán y ambos se levantaron del suelo, sentándose frente a frente en la cama.

—Temí que ya no volvieras. Que quisieras dejarme.

— ¿Y por qué haría algo así? Eres mi pareja, con el que me casaré. No voy a dejarte sólo porque peleemos.

—Lo sé pero… Es que lo nuestro se siente tan correcto, tan perfecto. Y cuando algo se siente así generalmente lo pierdo. Y no quiero perderte, yo… —Harry tuvo que callar, pues su voz se quebró y no quería echarse a llorar de nuevo. No quería parecer una chica frente a Draco ahora que sabía que no se marcharía.

Draco tomó a Harry por el mentón y depositó en sus labios un beso suave y pausado. Acompasando su respiración a la del otro para calmarle. Luego se separó, pero tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas.

—Harry, no voy a irme. Las cosas del pasado son precisamente eso, pasado. En el pasado tú y yo jamás hubiéramos soñado con estar juntos, y míranos ahora, a punto de casarnos. No puedes estar siempre pensando que me vas a perder —Harry sonrió y Draco le sonrió de vuelta—. Ahora ¿Me dirás de dónde salió toda esa perorata en contra de las manzanas que consumo?

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder mientras Draco sonreía divertido. Se recordó a sí mismo todo lo que había pensado los días anteriores y tomó un respiro profundo antes de continuar. Era ahora o nunca, pues ya no dejaría que unas frutas se metieran de nuevo en medio de él y su futuro esposo.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que estaba celoso?

Draco dejó de sonreír. Es más, y para sorpresa de Harry -que pensó que el rubio se echaría a reír en cuanto se lo confesara-, Draco adoptó una postura bastante seria.

— ¿Celoso? ¿De mis manzanas?

—Sí. Celoso —afirmó Harry, ahora un poco más confiado.

— ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?

—Pues... —Harry dudó un poco, pero ¡Qué demonios! Si ya había dicho la peor frase y había salido bien parado— Es que, siempre, desde que comenzamos a salir, parecen importarte demasiado. Las consumes junto a las comidas, incluso entre ellas. Comes una al despertarte, y una antes de dormir. Comes dos cuando estás realmente ansioso, llevas varias para pasar el día en la oficina… Tu postre favorito es el pastel de manzanas, tu jugo favorito es el jugo de manzana, tu comida favorita son manzanas con carne de cordero… ¡Incluso comes manzanas después follar! Vamos, Draco, uno de estos días me pedirás que me disfrace de manzana durante el sexo —Harry se estremeció de solo pensar en ello.

Draco calló un momento, pensando todo lo que su prometido le había dicho. Luego habló.

—Es verdad que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora… Es que… ¿De verdad como tantas así? —Harry asintió y Draco tragó grueso— Bueno, aparentemente tengo una ligera obsesión que no había notado. Pero no entiendo cómo es que eso puede ponerte celoso, cariño.

—Es que no te entiendo —confesó Harry—. No entiendo cuál puede ser el vacío tan grande que necesitas llenar consumiendo tantas manzanas. Me he documentado ¿sabes? Las obsesiones no vienen de la nada, sino que nacen para compensar algún vacío, de afecto generalmente. Y entonces pienso en lo maravilloso que es estar contigo y en nuestra relación, y te veo cada día comer más y más manzanas, y me pregunto ¿En verdad tienes algún vacío tan grande que ni siquiera yo lo puedo llenar?

Draco abrió los ojos muy grande, analizando cada palabra. Era verdad. Jamás se lo había planteado pero todo era verdad. Y creía saber la razón. Miró directamente a esos ojos verde brillante, tan brillantes como sus queridas manzanas, y decidió sincerarse.

—Lo siento, Harry, de verdad. Eres lo más importante para mí y quiero que lo sepas. Mucho más de lo que imaginas. No sé qué es lo que haría si te perdiera alguna vez y ciertamente no estoy dispuesto a perderte por culpa de esto. Me doy cuenta que mi obsesión se está yendo de las manos y tengo que hacer algo para controlarme.

—Creo que eso sería realmente genial —expresó Harry, feliz de que todo se solucionara.

—Yo también lo creo —sonrió Draco de vuelta, mirándole a los ojos.

Draco se recostó en la cama e invitó a Harry a hacer lo mismo. El moreno se acomodó en su pecho y Draco enlazó sus manos con las de su pareja. Pero aún así, había una duda que todavía asaltaba al moreno.

—Cariño ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué manzanas verdes?

Draco rió de manera audible y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Harry antes de responder.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me gustabas desde el colegio? —Harry asintió, y el rubio continuó— Pues en sexto, cuando me asignaron matar a Dumbledore, quería pedirte ayuda. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Solía comer manzanas verdes porque el color me recordaba el color de tus ojos, y el ácido me recordaba que por más que me gustaras, algo entre nosotros nunca prosperaría. Así que, manzanas verdes.

Harry se lo pensó un momento, y luego respondió un tanto divertido:

—Es decir… ¿Qué has estado llenando tu vacío con…migo?

—Podría decirse —convino Draco.

—Vaya, y yo que estaba celoso de tus manzanas. Ahora hasta me agradan —comentó, soltando una risilla.

Draco se deslizó hacia abajo en la cama, quedando frente a él. Lo tomó de la cintura y asaltó sus labios con fiereza. Harry apenas alcanzó a jadear, cuando su novio ya se encontraba sobre su cuello. Draco mordisqueó su camino hasta la oreja de Harry y susurró de manera extremadamente sugerente:

—Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ganas de llenar _un vacío_ contigo ¿Me ayudarías?

Harry se estremeció al sentir el aliento caliente de Draco sobre su piel, respondiendo con un murmullo ronco apenas audible— Ya sabes que yo te ayudo a llenar todo lo que quieras.

Draco sonrió de lado, sacando su varita del pantalón, y con un movimiento cerró completamente las cortinas de la habitación.

...

Draco sonrió ante la escena. Harry se había despertado temprano y había preparado el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama. Frente a él había varias tostadas con mantequilla, una taza de café humeante y un pedazo de pastel con una vela encendida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —felicitó el moreno, sentándose a su lado con cuidado y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —agradeció el otro. Pidió un deseo y apagó la velita— ¿Puedo preguntar de qué es el pastel?

Harry sonrió, tomó el tenedor y partió un poco del pastel para dárselo a Draco en la boca.

—Pues de manzanas verdes, claro —declaró, como si fuera la cosa más obvia—. Ya sabes que son mis favoritas.

Draco alzó una ceja ante el comentario, para luego romper en carcajadas. Besó a su prometido y se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno de cumpleaños.

.

**~FIN~**

.

* * *

*_ Vous êtes si chaud, mon amour_ = Eres tan caliente, mi amor. (Si alguien sabe francés y me corrige esta frase sería realmente genial)

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ Los que me conocen saben que el Drapple es uno de mis placeres culpables, por lo que escribir este fic fue la mar de increíble. Gracias al foro por traer estos retos que me ponen los pelos de punta por las deadlines, pero que al final sacan de mi sesera los más increíbles Drarry. Un beso a las hermosas moderadoras por haber alargado la fecha de entrega y dejarme traer esta pequeña semilla del mal a la vida. Besos, chicas.

Si quieren felicitar al hermoso de Draco por su cumpleaños, o mandarle algún pedido de comida a nuestro Harry, abajo encontrarán un cuadrito dónde pueden hacerlo. Un abrazo a todos, y nos vemos prontito.

05/06/2013 ~ 11/06/2013

_Maye._


End file.
